


Starry Skies

by dragonsFall



Series: Mutants [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mutants, First Dates, Fluff, Journalist Ace, M/M, Vigilante Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsFall/pseuds/dragonsFall
Summary: Ace had a stressful week. Marco thinks he needs a break at least for the day
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Mutants [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894681
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Starry Skies

Ace entered the house with a sigh. It had been a rough week. He was behind on a story he was supposed to complete by Monday morning. Something about one of the local businesses that refused to even give him the time of day. There had been no luck in finding a mutant friendly space for himself and his brothers. Not to mention that he had been unable to sleep all week. Still sharing a bed with his brothers and thinking too much was taking its toll. Although the late-night meetings with Marco were nice. Only happening if the blond wasn’t off playing vigilante.

All he wanted to do with his day off was take a nap, maybe with Marco as his cuddle buddy, then get his article finished so he could submit it before the deadline. Then he and Sabo could return to their apartment hunting so they didn’t wear out their welcome with Marco and Thatch. Ace was pretty sure that had already happened but they were too polite to say anything. Unfortunately, that plan went out the window as soon as Luffy shoved a stack of blankets into his arms.

“Luf? What am I supposed to do with these?” Asked Ace as he lifted the blankets for emphasis. Unfortunately, his little brother had already scampered off without explaining.

“It’s for a date, yoi” commented a familiar voice from right by his ear.

Ace would like to say that he didn’t jump and scream but he did. He also dropped the stack of blankets he had been handed. “Jesus Christ, Marco! Are you trying to kill me?! You need a bell!” Ace dropped down to gather up the blankets that were no longer nicely folded, his cheeks burning.

“Sorry, yoi” The winged bastard was laughing at him. He was not sorry in the slightest!

“What kind of date do we need blankets on?” Asked Ace, straightening up now that he had the blankets picked up.

Marco thought for a moment, likely trying to figure out if he wanted to keep it a secret. “A picnic”

“At five in the afternoon?”

“Yes. We are going to look at the stars, yoi”

Oh. Holy crap that sounded nice. A night out under the stars with a handsome man? Yes, please. As long as he didn’t end up murdered and buried in a shallow grave then this was going to be great. Not by Marco though. Maybe an ax-wielding maniac. The bird was too much of a softy to be murdering anyone. Just yesterday, he heard him on a phone call with someone and all he was doing was trying to calm them down.

“Sounds like a great night. Let me just change” Ace set 

the blankets aside then went off to get into something that would better suit a night out under the stars.

After changing, they loaded up. Thatch had handed over a picnic basket filled with something that smelled delicious. Ace was tasked with the blankets once more. It was all put into the backseat with Marco driving and Ace in the front passenger seat. It was pretty quiet and it was making Ace a little itchy.

“So… What made you want to take me out on a date tonight?” Asked Ace.

“You seemed stressed. Thought I would help with that” answered Marco, not taking his eyes off the road ahead.

“Huh. Thought I was handling it pretty well”

“You were, yoi. But you need to take some time to relax”

“Hard to do that when we still need to find a place to live and I have an article that needs to be done by Monday morning.” Grumbled Ace.

“You can worry about it when we get back, yoi”

Ace didn’t argue with that. He did have the whole weekend to get it done. A break wouldn’t hurt. Besides, this was just a one-day thing. As far as Ace was concerned. Marco was right. He needed to take some time to relax.

Silence would settle over the car once more. The houses and businesses turned into rolling fields that were starting to darken as the sun began to set. There were trees and Ace could see some wildlife now and then. They would arrive at their destination, a grassy hillside. They hiked out to a good spot then began to lay out the blankets.

As they were laying them out, Ace spotted something on the winged man's lower back. The wings were positioned just right with the shirt riding up to show off the tattoo on his lower back.

“Marco… is that…? Do you have a tramp stamp?” Asked Ace before he could even stop the words, staring right at the pineapple present on Marcos back.

“I do, yoi” He didn’t seem to think it was a big deal. Like a lot of things, Ace had heard about from him and Thatch. Marco seemed to predict him asking why. “College was a wild time. Lost a bet to my brothers and the price was a tattoo”

“They made you get a tramp stamp?” Asked Ace

“No, yoi. That was my decision. I could decide on the location and design. That’s what I chose” He gestured for Ace to go ahead and sit down which the freckled man gladly did. With him sitting, Marco joined him and began to pull out the dinner that Thatch had sent along with them.

Underneath the star smattered sky, they shared dinner and talked to one another. Ace learned more and more about the man behind the Phoenix including embarrassing childhood stories. Marco learned more about Ace in return along with his brothers as most of his stories seemed to involve them. It was the most relaxed Ace had been in a while. Marco was right to say that he needed a break

With dinner finished and both of them relaxing under the stars, Ace had one final question for the night. He had this question ever since he and his brothers had been invited to stay in Thatch and Marcos home. Now was a great time to ask it. “So… We went on a date and I think we both enjoyed it. Does that make us--?”

Marco interrupted him, “If that is what you want, yoi. I won’t force you into anything”

  
  
“You know what? It is. It is what I want.”

“Then we are dating” Added Marco as he took Ace’s hand into his own, gently holding it as his thumb traced over his knuckles. He could finally call Marco his boyfriend.

They remained together under the ever-expansive cosmos with their hands connected and their hearts beating in time. A gentle tune just for the other. Just for tonight with only the moon and all of her stars as their witness.


End file.
